Possessive, are we?
by Cammygrl
Summary: Just exactly how possessive IS Casey? Now a...full out story! Updated! Chap 5 up, R&R! XOXO Cammygrl
1. Possessive, are we?

_**Possessive, are we?**_

I didn't get it. How did he _do _this? He didn't have anyone to help him on _his _first day. I do, and I can't even _find _the guy who was supposed to help me. A pair of warm arms wrapped around me, "Hello, my insanley gorgeous girlfriend." Came the soft, warm voice of Casey. I huffed,

"Casey! How on _earth _did you do this? I can't find _any _of my classes, and the guy who's supposed to help me is late!" I exclaimed. He coughed, and carefully removed the campus map from my hands,

"Er, Sammy? You have it...upside down." He flipped it right side up and carefully placed it back in my hands. I glared at his innocence; I could almost _see _the gold halo floating above his head.

"You're still late. And I knew that. I just wanted to make sure _you _knew what you were doing." I snapped, he smiled, then kissed my cheek.

"Never doubted you, baby. Now, let's find out where-" He was inturrupted by what looked like a freshman boy running straight to him. He had light brown hair, and almost black eyes. They were like a bottomless pit, never, ever, _ever _ending.

"Excuse me, are you Casey Acosta? Me and my sister are supposed to get help from you." He gasped out, a girl ran over to the mysterious boy and barely glanced at me, just stared at Casey. She had the same bottomless pit of eyes, and the same light brown.

Casey looked down at his paper, and read off the names, "Maleah and Max Andalus?" He asked, and watched as their heads bobbed up and down quickly. "Got it," He secured an arm around my waist and motioned them on. "I'll show you guys to your classes, and after class is over, I'll meet you outside the classroom. My teacher'll let me out early so I can walk you to your classes. Can I have your schedules?" Maleah nodded in a hypnotyzed trance, and scrambled to pull it out of her bag.

I leaned my head against Casey's shoulder and snuggled up close to him. His arm tightened around me while he looked at the schedules. He smiled a bit, "You guys have a lot of the same classes as Sammy. So this should be easy for me." And it was. He always picked me up first from the classroom (and whichever of the two twins were with me) then the three of us would go pick up the other. During lunch, I sat with Casey, Marissa, Holly, Dot, Billy, Kevin and Andy; while they sat at an empty table alone.

The end of the day came quick, and I quickly realized that not only did _Maleah _have a crush on _Casey, _but that _Max_ had a crush on _me. _So at the end of the day, I practically dragged Casey to his house for some alone time. Which is exactly what I got. With Heather gone out with a new guy she'd met, and Warren and Stephanie at work, we had the house to ourselves.

The minute we entered the house, I dragged Casey up the stairs to his bedroom, where I made him sit down and listen. "What do you think of Maleah?" I demanded, he began to look _pretty _shifty eyed, and I got worried.

"Sammy...Who's Maleah again?" He asked in a small voice, and a smile formed on my face.

A few hours later, after a long makeout session, I lie cuddled up to Casey. "Sammy...You know...I love you. You know that, right? It doesn't matter _what _Maleah does, I'll always love you. And only you. _But, _if I were you, I'd warn Max to keep his hands off, because you," He paused to kiss my nose, "are," he kissed my cheek, "_mine._" he pressed a sweet kiss to my lips. He pulled away and twirled a strand of hair around my finger,

"Possessive, are we?" I asked in a teasing voice. He lunged down for another kiss,

"You have _no_ idea."

**Eh. Mmm...**_**Well...**_**I don't know. I don't know where it came from, how it came, and what it eats. I just don't know. I just thought of high school, and (of course) Cammy, and this came to mind. I can do things like that. Think of a few random things and write a story on it...**

**SO. That's all. For now. Tell me what you think. I'm serious, constructive critisism, it rocks. And it's all I want. **

**A kitten might be nice, too, but I'll deal with just the constructive critisisim too. ;D**

**Review!**

**XOXO**

**Cammygrl**

**\/**

**(REVIEW!)**


	2. I love it when you're possessive

**Possesive, are we? (Part II)**

Waking up to Casey the next morning wasn't as embarrasing as it should have been. Warren and Anna trust us so much, that they know we won't do anything. I was wearing a pair of his basketball shorts, and my camisaul, while he was just wearing boxer shorts. I'd quickly texted my dad last night to inform him I'd being staying with Casey.

Now, I lie in bed alone waiting for Casey to wake up, when I noticed the clock: 7:30. We were late, as usual, and needed to be at school in a half hour. I shook Casey awake and we both yanked on a fresh pair of clothes (_yes_, half my closet is at his house, and half his is at mine) and ran downstairs to grab a bowl of cereal for breakfast. While inhaling our Cocoa Puffs, we finished off our last minute homework, then proceeded to stuff everything in our bags and run to Casey's car.

We were lucky, we made it 5 minutes before the bell, just in time to meet Maleah and Max. They were waiting for us at the top of the stairs by the doors. We ran up quickly, and met them at the top; panting for breath. Maleah looked me over once in disgust, from my messed up hair, to my wrinkled clothes. Casey looked over our schedules and scribbled down a few notes on them.

"Alright, so today, your guys's classes are _way _more spread out. Which means more chicken running for me. I'll-" Casey was inturrupted by Maleah,

"You could never be a chicken. You're too handsome." He sighed, tossed a glance at me, and continued like nothing had been said.

"I'll try and get to you guys as fast as I can, but in the mean time, you can wait. Deal?" Maleah batted her eyelashes, and smiled seductively,

"Anything for you, Case!" she replied cheerily.

"I'm never gonna make it through this week," He muttered.

And so the day went on, Casey always picked me up first, (just like yesterday) then he'd pick up the twins, (just like yesterday) our lunch arrangments were the same (just like yesterday) and the twins continusly flirted with us, to a point where Casey couldn't stand it, and he exploded.

"Will you _stop?_" He exclaimed, he pointed at Maleah, "stop flirting with me," he pointed at Max, "and _stop _touching my girlfriend! Just _stop!_" He exclaimed, then twirled on his heel, and stormed away. I glared at the pair and ran off to follow him. I found him alone, leaning against the school, with a firm frown on his face.

"Casey?" He turned, and his face softened when he saw it was me. He wrapped an arm around me, and pulled me to his chest,

"Guess I couldn't stand it. Sorry." I smiled,

"It's no problem. Besides, I like the possessive Casey. He's cute." I stood on my tip-toes to kiss his nose, "_really _cute." A smile smoothed onto his face, and he rested his forhead on mine, staring into my eyes. Our reverie was broken by the bell,

"Guess it's time to go back and face the music." He sighed; I smiled,

"Casey?" He tugged on my hand to get me start walking,

"Yeah, baby?" I skipped a step to catch up.

"Don't stop being possesive."

**So, you guys wanted me to make this a 2-shot (or **_**someone **_**did at least,) and since I have **_**no **_**story ideas right now, (or none that I feel like writing anyway) I wrote this second part. If you guys have **_**any **_**ideas for me, **_**please **_**put them in a review. I'll admit, the reason I haven't been on here all weekend was because...I was playing with my kindle fire. I'm sorry! I just got it yesterday, and I'm already hooked. **

**I'm sorry if Sammy seemed a bit out of character, but I tried my best! Hope this one's a bit more in character!**

**On an unrelated note, for my story LAC:AEE I need some help. See, I can't write the next chapter yet because I want the name to be in it. And the gender. (You can get a gender check at 5 months and after.) **_**But **_**I need some help **_**deciding **_**on a name. And a gender.**

**See, I've always thought a girl would be great, and then a boy would come later on, and I **_**do **_**have some names for them, (actually, only one name for a boy...) and I want to share them with you, so that you can tell me to use one of these, or a different one. Here are the names:**

**Girl names: Cammi Keyes Acosta, Ally Keyes Acosta, Crystal Sammy Acosta or Kylie Keyes Acosta.**

**Boy name: Jack Acosta Casey Keyes (did you see how all the innicials put together spell 'jack'? I thought that was cool.)**

**So tell me, boy or girl, and what name, you can choose from the above, or give me you own, and I'll decide. And Kylie, in the story, it was just an idea. Also, if you guys have **_**anything **_**you want me to write, **_**please **_**give me your ideas! It would **_**really **_**help me decide what to write.**

**Sorry this AN is turning out so long, but I needed help with these things. So help me **_**please! **_**And thank you everyone who has been reviewing, it means **_**so **_**much to me!**

**R&R Please!**

**XOXO**

**Cammygrl **


	3. Will they be gone?

**Disclaimer: Tell me, am I WVD? No, I'm not. I'm and 8th grade girl who's obssessed with WVD's books.**

**Possessive, are we?**

Casey and I walked hand in hand back to the stairs where Maleah and Max waited. An akward silence floated between us as we walked to Social Studies, (for Maleah) then to Science (for Max) and last of all to Pre-Calculas, where Casey cupped my cheek, kissed my lips then with a wave over his shoulder he ran to his next class. I pushed the door open and was faced with my teacher Mr. Cohert.

"Samantha, tell me, is making out with your boyfriend more important than being on time for class?" I swallowed, and slowly shook my head.

"N-no Mr. Cohert." He nodded curtly and pointed to my seat,

"That's what I thought. Sit down." I scurried to my seat, attempting to ignore the snickers. Twenty minutes through class- in which I had to answer many complicated problems- the vice principal Mr. Cann respectfully inturrupted our class to talk to Mr. Cohert. Then it happened.

He pointed one finger of his fingers towards me.

"Miss Keyes. You are wanted in the office. Go." Our teacher demanded, I shot up in my seat,

"I _swear _Mr. Cann, I didn't do anything!" I protested, but Mr. Cann just continued to stand there, his face showing no expression whatsoever. I sighed and tossed my backpacks over my shoulders, and followed Mr. Cann to the office.

Where Casey, Maleah and Max sat. Across from them were a man a women, a complete look-a-like of the twins. I took my seat next to Casey and interwined our fingers. Mr. Cann sat on the right side of the table, and folded his fingers together.

"Mr. Acosta, it seems that Maleah has complained that you haven't been a good host to her and her brother. Is that true?" Casey's eyes popped wide open and he sputtered,

"Haven't been a good- I've gotten them to all of their classes on time, if not _early! _She's just mad because I won't date her!" Mr. Cann turned to me,

"Miss Keyes? Has Casey been good?" I rolled my eyes,

"DUH! She's just complaining because I'm dating him, and she has a big crush on him! I would not call that being a bad host." Casey seemed to relax a minute until we both relized something.

The man and woman sitting across from us were their _parents_, and judging by the folders on the table, they were _lawyers. _Casey and I exchanged nervous looks; he squeezed my hand as a way of trying to reassure me that we'd be okay.

After all, Casey was possessive.

An hour later, after lots of yelling, the twins and their parents stormed out of the conference room, and Mr. Cann turned to face both us. "I'm sorry. I really didn't have a choice. I know that you two are good kids. Class will be over in 5 minutes, there's no reason to attend the last 5 minutes. Just make sure and get the homework from your friends." So we waited outside, Marissa, Holly, Dot, Billy, Andy and Kevin eventually came running towards us, wanting to know what happened.

So we told them. And after walking around the mall, Casey and I headed back to his house, where we explained everything to Warren and Anna, we went to sleep. We were exahusted after all, so we just slept, curled up next to one another.

With hope that Maleah and Max wouldn't be there the next morning.

**This was origanally supposed to be a one-shot. Then only a 2-shot. Now it's just gonna be a full out story, I mean, what the heck, why not? I'm also going to make 'Oh, Darling' a story, too. And I'm thinking of doing 'Possesssive, are we?' as well, but that **_**would **_**be 4 stories at once, so it might be a little harder for me to update. A few things I need to tell my reviewers:**

**XxSammyKeyesxX: You should probably know that I actually know an Eireann. She's like, in 2nd grade, and I find her completely annoying. But our parents our friends, which means I can't ever get out of going to dinner with them. Which is why I made her the bad one. Maleah used to be my neighbor before I moved. Also, I made a list of names from A-Z for my stories, so that I don't have to spend an hour finding the perfect name. :D And I **_**did **_**think of making Sammy have twins, but that would be **_**really **_**hard on Sammy and Casey, they're still young, remember? I haven't chosen yet...right now it's inbetween Kylie and Cameron (those are the only reviews I've gotten for it) so I'll have to decide soon. And thank you! PS. My guess for your challenge is your story 'Being Heather.' **

**IHeartScience: I'm really glad you think my stories are cute! Exactly what I was aiming for! I've read some of your stories, and they're really great! So thank you!**

**I luv cammy: I haven't chosen a name yet (this is gonna be a **_**really **_**hard decision for me) but your points do make very much sense. Also, in my other story, I'm aiming for Heather to be a **_**liiittle **_**nicer than she is in reality. I mean, Sammy **_**is **_**carrying her nephew/neice, so if she wants to play with...it, she's gonna have to be nicer. Also, now with the baby on the way, it means that Sammy and Casey are connected. Forever. So thank you!**

**kgornange: I'm super glad you love my story (I love it when people do) and I hope you continue to love the future chapters! Thanks!**

**Also, for 'Oh, Darling' I'm gonna need some help with the songs. I don't know your guys song taste, so just submit a song in a review and I'll try and keep up with you guys. :D One more thing, could you guys please **_**update **_**something? Or **_**post **_**something? The last update was on the 18th. So while **_**you guys **_**get to read **_**my **_**stuff, shouldn't I be able to read yours? But how can I do that if you guys dont update?**

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	4. My hopes go up, then skydive down

**Disclaimer: Go ahead, tell me who you think I own? I'd love to hear it. I'll give you a hint: Not any of the very important people.**

**My hopes go up, then skydive down**

Casey and I didn't wake up late that morning, we got up a half hour early, cautious and quiet. We walked down fully dressed together, made pancakes and drove to school, arriving 5 minutes early. I spent those five minutes pacing, while Casey watched each and every person run up the steps to meet friends. My hopes were up, high, until a red convertable pulled up and out stepped Maleah and Max. My hopes skydived right back down.

It's like my hope that they wouldn't come flew up in one of those planes, but the plane crashed, and they had to skydive down. So now, my hopes were lower than the earth's core. I could tell Casey's were too, as Maleah stepped out of the driver's seat in a jean mini skirt, (and I mean _mini_) a red v-necked shirt, (and I mean _v-necked_) red pumps, (man, did they pump _up_) dark sunglasses, and her hair was straightened, it had a bump-it, and her bangs were pulled back. Not only _that, _but she had enough makeup on to paint all the buildings in Santa Martina. Max was wearing a button up shirt with the top few buttons undone, and dark, sagging jeans.

Casey and I exchanged expressions of bewilderment. Maleah strided up to us, swinging her hips naturally, ignoring all the exploring eyes of the boys and wolf whistles. Except Casey of course. She stopped when she reached us, Max a few inches behind her. "Well," She began, pulling her glasses down to her nose, and looking at us over them with her red, manicured nails. "How about now, Acosta." She took a few steps closer, pressing her body against his, "Now do you still wanna date _her?_" She tossed me a look of disgust, "Or would you like to go out with _me?_" I rolled my eyes.

This was getting stupid.

I stepped in front of her and pushed her back, "Look, alright, just because you wear extremely short skirts, high heels, and put on enough makeup to paint all the buildings in California, it doesn't mean Casey's gonna change his mind." Casey slid one hand on either side of my waist,

"She's right. I'm not." He pulled me closer to him, but I pulled back and twirled around on him,

"And _you, _don't _even _get me started. _You _can be just as much as a jerk sometimes, I can't even _believe _you!" I screamed, twirled on my heel and stormed up the steps to my class. Everyone began to talk excitedly when Casey ran after me, but it was too late. I swirved around corners, avoiding everyone, until I got to the back door, where I shoved it open, still so mad I didn't notice where I was going.

A hand wrapped a cloth around my mouth, and before I could stop myself, I breathed in the clorophom and was knocked out.

I lifted my heavy eyelids to find myself nestled into someone's warm arms. It was dark, and a bit scary. I pulled myself out of Casey's arm, but the minute the door opened letting in a ray of light, I climbed right back in them. He moaned and pressed a hand against his forehead, the door snapped back shut and I kissed Casey's lips, "C-Ca-seyy...I'm scared." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me, and soothingly rubbed circles in my back.

"It's okay, baby. I promise, I'll get you out of here no matter what it takes." He sat upright, leaned his back against the wall, and pulled me into his lap.

"Oh, really? You'll get her out of here, huh? I'd love to see you try!" I yelped and pressed myself closer against Casey. His arms tightened, and he began to rock me back and forth repedidly. The voice continued to speak, "Now, listen. No shenanagins, meaning no trying to escape, no playing tricks, and try to scream and I'll duct tape your mouths closed and lock you in seperate rooms. Clear?" He didn't wait for us to answer, just continued straight on, "I thought so, besides, we'll have a great time together." He laughed evilly, then I relized that even if I couldn't _see, _he was right next to us. Suddenly cold, hard fingers brushed my bangs back, and I winced. That wasn't Casey. He laughed again, and Casey shoved him, hard.

The man stopped laughing and brought his hand across Casey's face, making the exact sound I expected, 'Slap!' Then he left, making sure to lock the door tight behind him. I caressed Casey's cheek, "Casey?" He assured me he was okay, and held me tight against him, letting me fall deep into sleep.

**There's something I want to do before I go on with my usual ranting, I want to dedicate this story to 2 people: XxSammyKeyesxX, and Disneyfanfic writer.**

**I'm dedicating it to XxSammyKeyesxX because she's been **_**so **_**great to me, she always reviews, she posts as often as she can, she's sweet, she gives me suggestions, helps me with my stories, she's just...perfect. You guys had better be nice to her and review for her, cause she deserves her own laptop, even if she can't get one. Really, your family members should treat you like a queen and get you one.**

**Disneyfanfic writer deserves this dedication because...I was a jerk to her. I had just woken up, and I was on here, and I was a bit harsh in judging her story. I need to learn to remind myself that even if something isn't cammy, it can still be a good story, and you can still be a good writer. So thank you for reminding me of that, it means a lot. ;D And again, I really am truly and sincerely sorry for being a jerk. It's not you, I'm like that every morning, ask my family. It's not very pretty. So that's why I'm dedicating this to you. **

**Also, for the name vote, right now our 2 nominees are:  
>Cameron<br>Kylie**

**I need you guys to pick. So majority vote, means that's the one I'll pick, mkay?**

**That's all for now,**

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


	5. Where's Sammy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**ENJOY!**

**Where's Sammy?**

I hugged Casey tighter than ever, he was being my comfort pillow at the moment. Our kidnapper (who wouldn't reveal anything about himself, even his face) had delivered some pizza to us, and when I asked if he thought it was weird to deliver pizza to the kids he'd kidnapped, he took mine away. Casey forced me to eat his piece instead, he said there was no way he was going to let anything happen to me. Ever.

Our kidnapper had also delivered a mattress down, so that Casey and I could sleep. Now, we both lie on the mattress, but neither of us could sleep. "Casey?" I whispered, snuggling even closer to him, I was scared, both me and Casey had already been hit, (Casey twice, me once) and it had hurt. A lot. Casey had only been hit twice, because when the kidnapper hit me, Casey punched him, and got punched in the face in return. Which I was _not _happy about.

Casey pulled his jacket off of his body and wrapped it around my shivering shoulders. "Baby, you gotta get some rest. Everything's gonna be okay, but it'll be over sooner if you get some rest." I was actually thinking about doing it, when the door opened, and this time, not 1 figure came down, but 3. It all happened so fast, I was yanked apart from Casey, and for every time I screamed, I got hit. Harder, and harder, and harder. So did Casey. They dragged us apart, both of us into seperate rooms, where I finally got to see who it was.

Max smiled at me, I was, after all, tied to a chair. He brushed the hair out of my face and kissed my hand, "Hello, love." which made me kick him where the sun don't shine. He wheezed in pain and undid my ropes, he then dragged me to a bedroom, where he locked me inside and left.

**Casey's POV**

I was worried. Not for my own sake, but for Sammy's. When they hit _me, _it hurt, so what about her? Where was she? Was she safe? Hurt? I wanted to know, but every time I said something about her, they hit me, and called through a walkie-talkie to hit her, too. They tied me up to a chair, and after waiting for forever, the door finally opened. And in came Maleah, which practically made me scream.

She smiled and evil smile and pressed her body against me, the only thing she was wearing was a bikini. I used my legs to kick her back, causing her to frown. She undid the ropes in a way that I guess _she _thought was seductive, and lead me out into the hall to a door, where she opened it, and shoved me inside.

There was only one thing I wanted to know: Where was Sammy?

**So? What do you guys thing? R&R Please! Also, I only have one vote for the whole name thing, and that's Cameron. If you guys don't add in your votes, then I'll just be going with Cameron.**

**XOXO  
>CG<strong>


	6. He Played My Possessive Role

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. Why? Does it look like I do?**

**He Played My Possessive Role**

**Sammy's POV**

The door opened, I was scared, I'll admit. Max walked in, scaring me even more. "Come on." He whispered, "Let's get outta here." I must have looked pretty confused because he stopped to explain, "I'm busting you outta here. I woulda done it earlier, but cameras were up." He lead me out, we slipped down the halls, but I stopped when we passsed by a room with _lots_ of noise coming from it.

"Max." I whispered, he stopped and looked at me, I pointed in the room, "Casey." I whispered, tears glistening my eyes. He took a deep breath, then dragged me back to the room where he'd held me before.

"If you want to get your boyfriend, we can't escape now then. We have to do it late tonight, when Maleah's asleep for sure, and not busy with your boyfriend." My eyes widened big, and he took a deep breath. "That _is _why we kidnapped you. So that she could have him to herself." We heard a door open next to us, and yelling, back and forth between Casey and Maleah. He nodded, closed the door behind him, and ran off.

I sat for what seemed like hours, (and it probably was) so when Max _finally _opened the door again, I practically tackled him. But stopped when I realized who was with him.

Casey.

I ran straight into Casey's open arms and buried my face into his neck. He tightly wrapped his arms around me, and our bodies pressed together as we stayed in that position until Max spoke up. "If you guys are done, we need to get going." Casey wrapped our fingers together, and we followed Max out of the bedroom, down the hall, down 4 flights of stairs, and finally, we arrived at a door with a green glowing 'EXIT' sign over it. We pushed the door open, and Max led us to a red pruis, where Casey and I climbed into the back, and he obtained the driver's seat.

I don't know how long we drove. I rested my head in Casey's lap, with my feet stretched out, and played with the fingers of his right hand. His left hand continuisly played with my hair; running through it, stroking it, braiding it...Even though Max had taken us out of the death trap, I was still nervous, tense; uptight. Casey tried to soothe it away, but I couldn't let go. What if he was leading us somewhere even worse?

Max glanced at us occasionaly through the mirror, and when he would catch my eye, he would give me a faint shadow of a smile. Like he was sad, lost. It hit me, Max still liked me, but he knew that I loved Casey. So he was letting me be with Casey. When he stopped the car in front of our high school, Casey and I both slid out of the passenger seat, and Max climbed out of the driver's seat. Casey and I both thanked him, and when he turned to go, I called his name out.

"Max!" He turned and looked at me. I ran to him, kissed his lips lightly, and said, "Thank you." then returned to my rightful place next to Casey. He stood there, brushing his hands over his lips, he smiled, then climbed into the car, still in his daze. Casey looked at my oddly as he drove away.

"I wish you hadn't done that." I sighed,

"Why? He deserved it Casey! We just escaped our _death!_ And he helped us, he got us out of it! He really likes me, he had the chance to do whatever he wanted to me, but he didn't. Instead, he got us out of it. Instead-" My rant was cut off by Casey kissing my lips rather aggressivly. When we pulled away, he muttered,

"He was playing the possessive role for me." We both smiled, and began the walk home.

**Ya, ya. I'll probably update more, **_**but **_**I want to work on my other story, and I'm thinking of starting a new one, too. Actually, I can garantee, after I post this, I'll start on my new story. Mmkay? And because of my being so **_**nice, **_**how about you guys be nice and review? It seems like kgorange and XxSammyKeyesxX are the only ones who reivew. Where's everyone else at?**

**XOXO  
>Cammygrl<strong>


End file.
